


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

by LarielRomeniel



Series: The Waiting Room [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Len and Sara love their family. But sometimes you need time to reconnect as lovers and adventurers. Set after "Not A Silent Night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a real place to set this story: The Beaver Creek ski resort in Colorado. I was going to insert some pictures, but their site and my skills on this site don't quite match, so I've provided links at the end of the story instead. (I'll try to get the pictures up on Tumblr.)
> 
> Thanks to Jael for the beta on this and on so many other stories this year. Happy 2017, everyone!

“So you’re sure you don’t mind me changing your plans just a little?”

“Len, my New Year’s Eve plans just involved you, me, some booze and our bed. At a five-star resort like this, I’m pretty sure we can find better booze and a better… oh… my… _God!_ ”

Len exchanged an amused look with the bellman as Sara stepped into the middle of the suite, a huge living and dining area bisected by a double-sided fireplace. The bellman went to put their bags in the bedroom while Sara walked across the room, her arms spread wide. “We could park the jump ship in here!”

“I don’t think that would be good for the hardwood floor,” Len said dryly as she went to one of the windows, which offered a stunning view of the snow-covered Bachelor Gulch ski area. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on top of her head. “So, did I do good?”

She snickered and turned in his arms. “I don’t know, Leonard. I don’t see a bed.”

“We have all this space to get creative in, and you’re looking for a bed?” he teased in a low voice before dipping his head for a lingering kiss.

They parted at the sound of a throat clearing; the bellman, his chore finished, was back in the living room. “Mr. and Mrs. Lance, the Ski Concierge should have your gear and your lift tickets ready shortly. Six inches of fresh powder today!” he said with a grin. “Now, if there is anything else you need, please don’t hesitate to call. Oh, and Mrs. Lance? The bedroom is right through there.”

He winked as he pointed at the bedroom door, on the other side of the living room. Sara laughed as she slipped out of Len’s arms and through that door. He chuckled again to hear her exclamation of delight.

The bellman gave him another grin, and said in a low voice, “All your arrangements for the evening are set, Mr. Lance.”

“Thank you, William,” he said, reading the young man’s name badge as he reached into his pocket for a tip.

William inclined his head in thanks. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Len said with a grin as William left the suite. He took off his parka, dropping it onto one of the sofas before going into the bedroom.

He nodded in approval at that room’s fireplace and king-sized bed. Sara appeared in the doorway to the adjoining bathroom, her boots and coat removed. “Even the bathroom has its own fireplace,” she announced. 

“So, did I do good?” he asked her again.

For answer, she launched herself at him, pushing him back to sit on the bed so she could straddle his lap for a kiss. She rolled her hips against him as they parted, asking, “What do you think?”  
  
“Mmmm… I think at this rate we’re not going to make it to that fresh powder,” he said with a smirk.

She laughed and kissed him lightly. “Sure we will. This is just a little warmup.”

“Or you’re just teasing me.”  
  
“Is it working?”

“Maybe,” he answered slyly, giving his own hips a roll and making her groan. She kissed him again, pushing him back on the feather bed and making him feel very warm indeed, her hands framing his face as her mouth moved against his oh-so-slowly. He stroked her back, one hand slipping under her sweater to caress her skin.

_Brrrrringggg!_

Startled, they pulled apart and looked at the phone on the nightstand.

_Brrrrringggg!_

“Probably the Ski Concierge,” Len said. “I did plan a little more than booze and bed for today.”

Sara giggled and kissed the tip of his nose before reaching over to grab the phone. “Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Lance… It is? Mmm-hmm…” She let out a quick huff of surprise as Len sat back up, then gasped as he began to nibble at her free ear. “Oh… oh… ohhkay. Yes, thank you,” she said, just managing to keep her composure to end the call. She pushed him back just a little so she could hang the phone up, then took his face in her hands again to look at him in surprise. “We’ve got ski school in half an hour?” 

“Mmm-hmm. Private lesson. It’s been a long time since we’ve been on skis, so I thought it would be a good idea before we go on the torch run tonight.”

“Torch run? Really?” She gave him an excited smile and kissed him again. “You did better than good, Len. This is… this is _amazing_. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. We should get changed.”

One more kiss, then they got to their feet and headed toward the closet where their bags were now stowed. Sara was beaming as they pulled on their waterproof ski clothes, and Len smiled to see the look on her face: the kind of enthusiasm he’d first seen the day they decided to “get weird in the ‘70s.”

Something he hadn’t seen often enough since she was first pregnant with Mickey.

Len knew Sara missed the challenges she’d once faced as the White Canary. Only a few weeks ago she’d chafed at being benched for the trip to rescue Rip’s family, even though she’d known it wouldn’t be possible just a few days after giving birth. What really worried Len, though, was a phone call he’d overheard with Felicity. Sara had confided to her friend that sometimes she felt like she’d lost herself.

That led him to quietly consult Caitlin about acceptable levels of physical exertion… of more than one kind... before booking this New Year’s getaway. Sara’s parents and stepmother had been more than willing to take care of Mickey, Laurel and Joy for the next few days (Donna had actually _squealed_ with excitement).

It would give him and Sara time to reconnect, not only as lovers but as the adventurers they’d once been.

Leaving out the bits where someone was trying to capture or kill them, of course.

* * *

 

Perhaps he’d have been better off with the capture-or-kill type of adventure, he reflected a few hours later at the top of the Grouse Mountain lift, nearly 11,000 feet up in the Rockies. 

After their refresher course, Sara had taken to skiing again the way ducks took to water. She scorned the easiest runs and even most of the intermediate slopes, heading for the expert-level black diamond trails. Len was managing to keep up with her… just. And as happy as he was to see the old spark in her eyes, he was starting to feel ready for a little après-ski relaxation… and some of that better booze… in the lodge before their torch run and the special dinner plans he’d made.

But first, they had to get off this mountain, and the only ways down were black diamond runs. The ones on the left were double diamond, the most difficult trails for the most experienced skiers. To the right were single-diamond slopes, just enough to force an intermediate skier to up his game.

Well, he always did love a challenge.

Sara nudged him a little, just enough to make him dig his poles a little more firmly in the snow to keep his balance. “Last daylight run,” she said. “Wanna race?”

But maybe not that much of a challenge. He laughed and shook his head. “Pretty bird, I can’t fly the way you do. If we race, I might not make it down the mountain in one piece.”

She frowned and tapped one gloved finger on her chin in mock thoughtfulness. “Well, that just wouldn’t fit in with my New Year’s Eve plans. When I said ‘bed,’ I didn’t mean a hospital bed.” She winked and smiled, tilting her face upwards for a kiss, which he was only too happy to lean down and give her.

“We agree on that,” he said with a grin. “So, which way?”

She considered the choice of trails, and pointed her pole at the one farthest to the right: the Screech Owl trail, which they’d already navigated twice today. Plenty of good moguls for her to jump, but enough smooth surface for him to get around those bumps.

“I’ll see you at the bottom!” she said, pushing off quickly. He followed at a slightly slower pace, letting gravity build the speed for him and carving wide turns to keep that speed from getting unmanageable.

His Gideon-made goggles included the tech he’d appreciated so much in Krasnia 2147, letting him easily keep track of Sara’s white-clad form as she zoomed down the slope. Sara’s goggles had the same tech, helping her to judge her speed and angle as she hit each mound of snow to go flying into the air.

Well, most of them, anyway.

He felt his heart go into his mouth when she took one of the moguls at an awkward angle, flew up and then landed badly, rolling in the snow while her skis popped off. He skied down to her and was relieved when she sat up, laughing.

“Okay, I think I know my limits now,” she said as he helped her to her feet.

“Good, because the ‘no hospital beds’ rule goes for you too,” he returned. “Maybe you can pass on the moguls for the rest of this run?”

She pouted at him, an expression she knew he always found too adorable not to kiss. So he did kiss her, getting a wolf whistle from a passing snowboarder. They grinned at each other, then retrieved her skis so they could resume their trip down the mountain without further incident. At the bottom, they skied into a cozy little bar to watch the sunset and rest up before the torch run.

The only thing missing was a bar fight, though it was a near thing when Sara returned from the ladies’ room to find him being importuned by a couple of ski bunnies who’d either missed… or ignored… his wedding ring and didn’t want to take “no” for an answer.

He’d always loved watching Sara fight, but her possessive glare was even better. He couldn’t help but kiss her again, long and deep so the bunnies could make no mistake: He was hers.

And if that kiss helped stoke the fire of anticipation, so much the better.

* * *

 

 

Skiing the black diamonds turned out to be excellent practice for the torch run, which traveled down much easier trails but still required coordination for them to stay in a double line with the other skiers carrying glow sticks down the mountainside in a stunning display that ended with fireworks over the village.

Sara’s eyes glowed like fireworks when they got back to the hotel to drop off their gear. She grabbed his hand, ready to pull him back to their suite. He stood firm and pulled her against him instead. “Not yet,” he said with a smile. “One more thing. We’ve got dinner reservations.”

“Dressed like this?” she asked, indicating the ski clothes they were still wearing.

“Yup. We’ll need ‘em. Trust me.”

“We can always order room service,” she said with a sultry smile. Another expression he found too irresistible, so he leaned down to kiss her once more, trailing his lips from her mouth to her ear.

“As tempting as that sounds, you don’t want to miss this. But trust me, you’re not the only one who made plans for bed later,” he said in the low tone that always made her quiver.

He drew back to see the desire in her eyes. She reached up to pull his head back down so she could whisper in his ear, “You are evil, you know.”

He snickered. “Crook, remember? Evil’s in the job description.”

She kissed him quickly on the cheek before giving him a stern look. “Ex-crook. How many times do I have to tell you?”

He snickered again and turned to drop an arm over her shoulders so they could start walking. “Now, Sara, I have to keep up appearances. How else am I going to terrorize the boys who try to date our daughters?”

“Or the girls,” Sara corrected archly.

“Or the girls,” Len agreed. “Though I still think Laurel has a crush on Jonas.”

Sara chuckled. “So, you’re not going to terrorize anyone who tries to date Mickey?”

“Nope. I’ll leave that up to you.” He huffed when she elbowed him in the ribs before grinning up at him.

“I’ve got an idea, Len. Let’s let _Mick_ terrorize any would-be boyfriends or girlfriends.”

He threw his head back and laughed heartily. “And you said _I_ was evil! But you know, that won’t work on Jonas. He’s not scared of Mick at all.”

“Well, we’ve got a few years to work it out,” she grinned.

“A few decades if I have my way about it.”

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You taking parenting advice from my dad?”

“Tell him and I’ll deny it,” he chortled. “C’mon or we’ll miss our ride.”

He’d picked this particular restaurant for just one reason: The only way to get there was a 20-minute open sleigh ride. They snuggled together under blankets and gazed up at the blazing stars overhead, and if their hands wandered just a bit under those blankets? Well, that helped fuel the fire too.

* * *

Sara’s phone buzzed partway through dinner, alerting them to a video message from her father. They both grinned at the sight of Mickey and Laurel in party hats, shouting _“Happy New Year!”_ to the camera, followed by a shot of a tiara-wearing Donna holding Joy up and waving. 

“Do you miss them?” Len asked when Sara’s smile turned wistful.

“Yeah, but I miss _this_ , too,” she answered, reaching across the table to take his hand. “Just you and me.”

And perhaps something more? Thinking about that overheard phone call, he asked, “And what about our days traveling through time? Do you miss that too?”

“Fixing history and kicking ass? Sometimes. But that time will come again.” She squeezed his hand. “Remember what I told you when we got you back, about just letting the future happen? I think it’s been pretty good to us so far, don’t you?”

“I do,” he told her sincerely.

“So I think we can trust to the future,” she said.

When he didn’t answer, she cocked her head. “What’s on your mind, Len?”

She’d always read him so well. “Sara, you have given me… so much. More than I’d ever dared to dream of.” He paused, then decided to just come right out and say what had been worrying him. “I just don’t want you to feel like you’ve lost something in all you’ve given to me.”

“Where is this coming from?” she asked, raising both eyebrows. Then one corner of her mouth lifted in a smile. “Ah. You eavesdropped on my phone call with Felicity.” 

He shifted uncomfortably. “Well, maybe...”

“Yeah, you did,” she insisted, her smile growing wider.

“Okay, guilty, though it wasn’t intentional,” he admitted. “Sara, when we got married I promised to make sure you felt true joy every day. Hearing you say you felt like you’d lost yourself… it hurt, and I....”

Her expression became soft. “And you went and made one of your grand gestures so I wouldn’t feel that way. Oh, Len. You only heard part of the story.”

She drew his hand up to her lips to kiss it. “You know what my life was like before Rip recruited us. Felicity knows, too, and that’s what we were talking about.”

She leaned in closer to him, her blue eyes looking steadily into his. “Yes, maybe I’ve lost a little of the old me. But it was the part that expected nothing more from life than pain and hurt. The part that lost everything she loved. I don’t mind losing that part at all, Len,” she told him, shaking her head. “Especially since the person I love most came back to me… and brought me a life I never thought I’d get.”

She smiled. “You say I’ve given you so much. But you’ve done the same for me, and I don’t mean this.” She waved her free hand in a circle, indicating their surroundings. “Though you’re going to get one hell of a thank-you from me for this when we get back to our room.”

He grinned at the devilish gleam in her eyes. He gently pulled his hand from hers so he could cup her cheek. “So… we’re good?”

She turned her face to kiss his palm. “Better than good. You’ll see.”

* * *

 

Sara smirked when her “thank-you” left Len flushed and panting against the pillows. “Better than good?” she asked with a sly smile before crawling up beside him and picking up her champagne glass from the nightstand.

He huffed out a laugh. “Oh, yeah,” he replied. “Incredible.”

“Well, that’s what you get for teasing me the way you did on the way back here,” she told him pertly before taking a sip of the champagne.

“Oh, really? Then I’m going to have to tease you a lot more.”

He _had_ gotten her pretty worked up on the sleigh ride back from dinner, but she’d done the same for him in return. It had been so cold on the way down the mountain that they’d completely buried themselves under the blankets, holding each other tightly, warming each other in the darkness with passionate kisses that tasted like fine wine and chocolate.

They’d returned to their suite to find the bedroom fireplace lit, with a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries and an ice bucket of expensive champagne next to the bed. William the bellman had followed Len’s instructions to the letter.

Len had been more than ready to shed his ski clothes, which had become uncomfortably tight, and Sara had been more than eager to help him, stripping him bare and pushing him back onto the bed before giving him a chance to pull off more than her outer layers.

Now he plucked at the white thermals she was still wearing. “These have got to go, even if you can make long johns incredibly sexy.”

“Oh, if you think these are sexy, just wait! But first… here.” She picked one of the strawberries up and held it to his lips. He nibbled at it slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers while he slipped his hands under her thermal shirt to caress her skin. Once he’d finished the berry and licked the chocolate from her fingers, he tried to pull the shirt off, but she moved back with a laugh.

“Told you, just wait! I’ll be right back, so don’t go anywhere!” She slid off the bed and into the bathroom. He sat up, chuckling, and picked up his own champagne glass, taking a sip and wrinkling his nose with a smile at the bubbles.

The one good thing about Sara having jumped him practically the instant they were alone was that it had quelled his libido just enough. After a day of teasing and building each other’s passions, he hadn’t been certain he’d be able to take the kind of time he knew her postpartum body would need to catch up with her desire. But now he could be patient.

He drank a little more, then set the glass down to rearrange the pillows a bit while thinking about his own “thank-you” for her. But all thought went out the window when she reappeared in the bathroom door. 

He knew he was gaping, but he didn’t care. _This_ was worth gaping at. She’d exchanged the thermals for gossamer panties and a strapless bra of velvet in midnight blue. The firelight danced over her golden hair, and her eyes sparkled with love and just a bit of mischief.

She smiled at his expression and did a little turn. “So, you approve?”

His answer was just a bit hoarse. “Come over here and I’ll show you how much I approve.”

A laugh now as her eyes ran over his body. “Oh, I think I have some idea,” she teased, putting a little sway into her hips as she sauntered toward the bed.

With a playful growl, he pushed up to his knees, reaching out with a long arm to pull her to him for a kiss, sliding one hand into the softness of her hair while guiding her back against the pillows. Once she was settled, he began to explore the changes carrying their babies had made to her body, loving all those changes as he always did.

This... _this_ was what he’d missed. Slow, leisurely loving, with no worries about being interrupted by crises or children. Rediscovering what made her moan and finding new pleasure points as well.

With every touch, saying the words he’d once (foolishly) been so afraid to utter.

A gentle nip at her collarbone. “I love you.”

Fingertips gliding down the skin of her abdomen, softer and more rounded now but still so beautiful. “I love you.”

Lips ghosting tenderly up her inner thigh. “I love you.”

Fingers lacing together as they slowly, finally joined. “I love you.”

She purred as they nestled together afterwards, contentedly tracing gentle patterns over each other’s skin. “You should eavesdrop on more of my calls if this is what it gets us,” she said with a smile in her voice.

He laughed and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. “I guess a misunderstanding can have some benefits.”

She shifted to look at him. “Hmm. But there’s no misunderstanding now, right? You know I love everything we have, and everything we will have?”

“I think you’ve given me some pretty definitive proof,” he smiled.

With a chuckle she rolled him to his back. “And I’ll keep proving it to you.”

She leaned down to kiss him again. They broke apart, laughing, when they heard the sound of fireworks marking midnight.

“Now that’s timing,” he said. He stroked her cheek. “Happy New Year, pretty bird.”

“Happy New Year, love of my heart,” she answered.

She began to love him again, with a tenderness that reassured him their old acquaintance would never be forgot.

* * *

* * *

 

Links to the actual places and events used in this story:

[The hotel](http://www.ritzcarlton.com/en/hotels/colorado/bachelor-gulch)

[Len & Sara's suite](http://www.ritzcarlton.com/en/hotels/colorado/bachelor-gulch/rooms-suites/the-ritz-carlton-suite#fndtn-Photos)

[Grouse Mountain](http://www.snow-forecast.com/resorts/Beaver-Creek/photos/15443)

[A torchlight skidown](http://www.vailrealestate.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/torch.jpg)

[The restaurant](http://www.beanoscabinbeavercreek.com/beanos/info/location.aspx) (yes, you really do have to take a sleigh there in the winter)


End file.
